


Sublime Munificence and Cowardice

by orphan_account



Series: Teaching the World Words! (= [1]
Category: No Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowardly OC, Cowardly Reader, F/M, Functions as Stand Alone, Munificence, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to start something new, my old computer died and i lost all my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime Munificence and Cowardice

"Erwin?"

"What is it? I'm busy right now."

_Sublime Munificence and Cowardice_

"Well, I have these tickets to go see the circus later, I thought you might like to go with me. You know, to take your mind of this work-"

She had the gift of generosity, offering up her heart to all those around her. Her joy, her pleasures, her pleasantries, even her own soul was a mere offering to the people she enjoyed around her. She could overwhelm a human with this little trait of her; surprising those who don't know her, and inspiring those who do. People drown in the wealth of her, the portions of her which want no more than to help everyone around her, keep everyone around her alive and healthy.

"you've been stressed lately. It worries me Erwin, you're a great man, with a demanding job, and friends who care about you; that includes me, you know? So I want to help you-"

After hard days of work, days she doesn't take a single break, she goes around to help everyone she can. Gifts of food, drink, comfort, and sometimes just affection to those who needed; although, not extending outside the bounds of friendship, most don't choose the latter for professional reasons. None the less, I always except the same one of my choices, enough times that she doesn't even ask her signature question of, 'would you like some food or water, do you need any company?'. I always choose company over anything, even riches wouldn't compare to her kind words. She's a great friend to me, a wonderful companion.

"I got these tickets for us, for you! I got them for you, but, I'd like to go as well, if that's okay with you. I just want you to try and relax a bit, at least for one night, and I've never seen the circus before, but, again, choose whoever you'd like to take, they're for you!"

She broke out in to a nervous sweat often, social interactions have never been easy for her. It gives me great sorrow to see her like this, she's everyones friend, especially mine. She just can never see what she does for people, the happiness she brings to all those around her. Pains wreck her body, just the thought of trying to speak to someone new, or try something new, it scares her.

"Of course, when can we go? Are they good for tonight?"

"Y-Yes! Let's go tonight, I'd love to- I- I mean, you are taking me right?"

I gave her a hearty laugh, ceasing her nervous behavior with a slap on the back and guiding her down the hall. I'm not bothering to change out of my current uniform now, she deserves to see this show, with her kind, giving nature, she shouldn't have to wait for anything. She's my friend, I want her to be as happy as she makes me. I can't give as much as she, but I can at least give her this time together. Even if it's more my gift, I know it makes her happy to spend time with me and our friends.

"Hey, you know, you're the best friend i could hope for."

"Ah- yah, I guess. Thank you Erwin, really."

The brunette stood at the end of the corridor, watching as her friend traveled down, shot down as a friend by the love of her life. A sad gloom covered her face, but she hid it well, turning a corner and disappearing with her friend, on their way to another event she'd no doubt bought the ticket to, in deepest hopes of gaining his liking, to her, as more than just his friend. Her weak and nervous behavior was her ultimate down fall in every attempt she made, every action she took, and every step she made. No matter her benevolence, no matter her kindness, no mater her charity, she'd never be able to function in society with out her friend to back her and she'd never be able to express herself as openly she'd hope.

_Her generosity came with the price of a weak heart and a weak mentality._

_The poor munificence of cowardly woman._

_It has it's price._

_Munificence: generous_   
_Cowardice: weak, fearful_   
_Sublime: used to express the nature of ones behavior or attitude_


End file.
